The Spectrum
The Spectrum is the title of the governing body of the Seven Satrapies and the Chomeria. They are a counsel that consists of nine representatives (and the Prism), a title for each color on the drafting spectrum plus white and black. Each color is a representative for a Satrapy and each can generally draft their respective color, save for the White and Black. The Spectrum meets to make decisions about the Satrapies and keep the Prism in check. All decisions require a quorum and a majority vote, which prevents the Prism from acting on his own. The White is essentially the head of the Spectrum, she oversees decisions of the Spectrum and manages the Chromeria. The White only gets to vote in the case of a tie. The Black manages all mundane tasks not under the White's purview, and does not get a vote. Chambers The meeting Chambers are below the Prism's and White's apartments in the Superviolet tower and are comprised of two or more rooms. Seats are set around a round table and any member may sit in any position as there is no superior position. Procedures Any one of the members may call a meeting of the Spectrum. Voting may proceed when there is a quorum (majority) of the Colors present. Most matters before the Spectrum may be passed by a simple majority, however when it involves modifying a Color seat on the Spectrum a super majority (unanimous) vote is required. When a seat is vacated or dissolved, its vote may not be included in the number to make a quorum. However, when a new seat is declared another member of the Spectrum may vote by proxy under the authority of the Satrap or Satrapah. The White does not vote unless there is a tie. Members First Meeting: * Prism Gavin Guile, representing the Orholamic Faith * Orea Pullawr, the White, representing the Chromeria * Carver Black, representing Jasper Islands * Arys Sub-Red, representing Blood Forest. Cousin of Jia Tolver. Allies with Ruthgar, due to Ruthgar being the stronger neighbour. Her parents were killed during the War Of The Prisms by the brothers of Lunna Green. In The Broken Eye, she is killed by Murder Sharp, a member of the Order Of The Broken Eye, just as she gives birth to her thirteenth child. * Andross Guile, the Red, representing Ruthgar * Delara Orange, representing Atash * Jia Tolver, the Yellow, representing Abornea. Cousin of Lunna Green and Arys Greenveil, the Sub-Red. Abornea strangles both Parian and Ruthgari trade that passes through the Narrows, so any issue involving trade will quickly have them at each other's throats. * Lunna Green, representing Tyrea. Ruthgari by heritage, and thus usually sides with Ruthgar (Andross Guile on any issue concerning Ruthgar. Cousin of Jia Tolver, the Green. Died, (supposedly from a stroke, but in reality assassinated by the Order Of The Broken Eye,) at the age of 45 sometime between the Spectrum meetings in The Black Prism and The Blinding Knife. * Klytos Blue, representing Ilyta * Sadah Superviolet, representing Paria Last Meeting: * Prism-Elect Zymun Guile, representing the Orholamic Faith * Karris White Oak, the White, representing the Chromeria * Carver Black, representing both Jasper Islands * Cathán Golden Briar, the Sub-Red, representing Blood Forest * Promachos Andross Guile, the Red, representing Ruthgar * Delara Orange, representing Atash * Jia Tolver, the Yellow, representing Abornea * Caelia Green, representing Seers Island * Klytos Blue, representing Ilyta * Sadah Superviolet, representing Paria Category:Organizations